


The discovery

by Ghelik



Series: Life after the Mountain [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV John Murphy (The 100), Paranoia, Parent John Murphy (The 100), Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Bellamy was having a good day, that is until he hears the baby inside Murphy's tent.





	The discovery

Murphy stands up from where he had been crouching by the fire baby-bottle in hand. “You’re awfully quiet in there” he calls towards the tent, and easy smile on his lips.

 

Ivy is now three months old and still so tiny he can’t really believe she’s real. It’s been now a whole year they’ve managed to hide her existence from camp, and he’s feeling rather confident about their ability to keep her hidden. At least until she can defend herself. Raven thinks Murphy and Emori are being idiots, but she’s keeping their secret as well, so, if something were to happen to them, someone would take care of the baby.

 

He steps through the back door of the tent and his world promptly crashes around him.

 

Standing by the cot him and Emori sleep in, with tiny, fragile Ivy nearly swallowed by his strong arms is Bellamy Blake, looking down at Murphy, a tiny frown etched on his face.

 

“Murphy, what…”

 

The bottle slips from his hand.

 

This is a nightmare. It must be.

 

“Put her down.”

 

Murphy doesn’t notice he’s twisted his hand to loosen the knife he hides in his sleeve until he’s raising his hand to point it at Bellamy’s throat. He’s never been this afraid in his life. Not when he was being tortured, not when he was kidnapped. The only thing that comes close was Ivy’s birth.

 

He takes a step closer and Bellamy actually backs away. The problem is the leader is now clutching Ivy against his chest, turning away as if to shield her from Murphy and his free hand rests lightly on his holstered handgun.

 

Usually Murphy would back down, he knows he’s not strong enough to take him on. He knows his knife is no match to the leader’s aim. But his brain seems to have abandoned ship and all he can think is that, maybe he can rush him quickly enough to take him unawares. But is he quick enough to snatch Ivy up before she falls from Bellamy’s arms to the floor?

 

Bellamy’s talking but he can’t hear him over the rush in his ears. Everything he can process is that Bellamy has his daughter. The only thing he hears are the words “blood must have blood”.

 

“Put. Her. Down!” his voice comes out much stronger than he feels.

 

The movement behind Bellamy he sees only out of the corner of his eye and when Clarke comes into the tent, a sunny smile on her lips. Her eyes fall automatically to Bellamy, ignoring Murphy as if he were invisible.

 

“Hi there,” she coos at the baby, caressing her velvety cheek. “Where did you come from?”

 

“That’s what I would like to know” huffs Bellamy and only then does Clarke turn to Murphy, a frown replacing her sunny smile. Her eyes narrow slightly at the knife in his white-knuckled hand.

 

“Where did you get the baby, Murphy?” she asks.

 

Murphy remembers being tied down to a chair while a gruff man with a pair of tweezers asked him questions in broken English. He remembers the pain as the tweezers were slowly wedged between nail and finger. He had thought there was no pain comparable to that. Right now he would take it. He would let them tear away every last inch of skin just to get them away from Ivy.

 

“She’s…” he can’t bring himself to tell them. His brain is completely empty and he can’t come up with a convincing lie. He can’t tell them the truth either, because then they’ll have a way of extracting their revenge for Charlotte. “Please… Just put her down… I-I’ll do anything…”

 

He can see it: the cliff, Bellamy and Clarke holding his beautiful daughter over the edge, a child’s death for a child’s death.

 

The two leaders exchange a look. “Please!”

 

Bellamy frowns at him for a moment before, slowly, like Murphy’s some sort of dangerous animal he fears will attack at any moment, he starts to move. Before the baby’s head touches the fur nest on top of the cot Murphy’s there; scooping her up and against his chest. He presses the tiny baby against his chest, stumbling back towards the “backdoor”.

 

Bellamy raises his hands. “Nobody will take your daughter, Murphy.” He speaks slowly. “You’re safe here, ok?”

 

Clarke mouths “What is going on?” at Bellamy, but he just puts a hand on her arm and says “We won’t let anything happen to either of you. I promise.”

 

A part of Murphy really wants to believe him. But… But he can’t risk it. It’s one thing to put his own life at risk, but to even think of trusting them and something happening to Ivy makes him sick.

 

“We will go now, ok?” Bellamy’s still talking while ushering a very confused Clarke out of the tent. “We will talk later.”

 

As soon as they’re out of the tent, Murphy collapses on the floor. Tiny Ivy clutched against his chest and big tears running down his cheeks.

 

They know. They know and now they have leverage against him and Emori.

 

Murphy turns to the side, just in time not to be sick all over Ivy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man it has been ages since I wrote anything for this AU! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting ^^


End file.
